Siendo la Cazadora
by I Nameless
Summary: Para los seguidores de Buffy que hablamos español, tambien merecemos tener nuestros fics! Una nueva saga que viene a reemplazar de la temporada 6 en adelante. El principio girara en torno a Dawn y su nuevo papel, pero todos tendran protagonismo. El primer arco traera un viejo enemigo de regreso, cuya derrota fue solo el inicio de su plan. Dejen opiniones! parejas W/T, X/A por ahora
1. ¿Hacia donde vamos?

Hola, les traigo un fic que publique originalmente en ingles, pero que lo traigo en español ahora, antes de continuarlo, por que hay pocos fics de esta serie en nuestro idioma.

ACLARACIONES importantes antes de leerlo: Buffy no aparecera por un tiempo, la historia se situa despues del final de la tempoarda 5, solo que Buffy no es revivida. Ademas, aparecera un personaje inventado, basado levemente en otro personaje de ficcion de mi agrado, asi que si no les gusta esa clase de cosas, no lo lean xD. Pero creo que vale la pena intentar meter un personaje distinto.

**¿Que hacemos ahora?**

Han pasado siete meses desde el sacrificio de Buffy, la Cazadora. Su muerte fue el precio a pagar para cerrar el portal y detener el inminente Apocalipsis. "La muerte es tu don", finalmente habia entendido el significado de aquella enigmaticas palabras. Dió su vida pra el mundo, sus queridos amigos y su pequeña hermana.

Sus ultimas palabras hacia Dawn la alentaron para continuar viviendo, a pesar de cuan dificil se pusieran las cosas. "Lo mas dificil de este mundo es vivir en él", dijo por última vez.

Así, la vida continua. Sus amigos sufrieron una gran pena con su ida, la Pandilla Scooby no era lo mismo sin su núcleo, pero se las arreglaron para continuar protegiendo Sunnydale del peligro de las criaturas del mal. Aunque sin el poder de la Cazadora, el trabajo se hacía cada vez mas difícil.

Willow se habia puesto al mando en cierto modo, ya que los demás lo acordaron. La bruja había aumentado sus poderes considerablemente y dirigió al equipo. Pero, según ella misma, no era una gerrera, y el constante uso de la bujería para luchar contra las fuerzas del mal se había convertido en algo difícil, considerando que el uso de sus poderes requería una considerable canditad de energia física y mental. Sobre todo debido a que la Magia Oscura era el modo mas eficiente de destruir a los demonios, y eso conllevaba un gran riesgo no solo para ella, sino para todos a su alrededor. Aunque los únicos en verdad conscientes de este asunto eran Tara y Giles, que conocían los riesgos de usar en demasía la magia. Y para Willow era cada vez mas dificil mantener sus poderes bajo control, aunque ella no lo confesara.

Si estos problemas no fueran suficientes, el Buffy-bot había sido destruido hace algunos días en una pelea contra un peligroso demonio. La criatura fue destruida, pero el robot que simulaba ser la Cazadora resultó dañado de modo irreparable.

La ayuda se había reducido al mínimo. Spike, quien era el único aliado útil habia dejado la ciudad hace cosa de un mes. Esto afecto bastante a Dawn, quien había desarrollado un extrañamente afectivo vinculo con el excéntrico vampiro. El británico rubio dejó súbitament el pueblo, sin explicaciones. Dawn lo tomó mal, considerando la promesa que había hecho de cuidar de ella.

Asi que, en resumen, los Scoobis atraviezan dificultades. Sin Buffy se encargaban de luchar por su cuenta. Era necesario tener a la Cazadora nuevamente, aun si no era la propia Buffy.

Dejando de lado los problemas: Willow y Tara se mudaron a la residencia Summers para cuidar de Dawn, quien las veía como hermanas mayores o incluso como madres en ocasiones, aunque hablase con ellas como amigas. Ambas habían conseguido la custodia de Dawn como sus guardianas, con algo de ayuda "magica" claro. Sobre todo habían desviado la atencion de servicios sociales para que pudieran vivir tranquilamente. Ademas, solo restaban dos años y medio para que dawn alcanzara la mayoría de edad. Su padre le enviaba dinero cada mes para ocuparse de sus gastos, ya que ella había dejado claro que su deseo era vivir en Sunnydale.

Anya dirigía la Caja Mágica dado que Giles había regresado a Inglaterra hace pocos meses. Xander continuaba su labor en carpintería y como jefe de construcción, dando grandes resultados.

Por otro lado Dawn asistía a la reformada secundaria de Sunnydale, uno de los mas demoníacos lugares de la tierra desde luego. El asunto es que la jóven Summers estaba escondiendo algo muy importante desde hace algún tiempo, algo que nadie sabía.

- Dawni, el desayuno esta listo - Llamó Willow sentada a la mesa de la cocina. Mientras Tara cocinaba panqueques, como siempre - Hmmm, huele delicioso"

- Lo mejor para mis chicas - Sonrio la rubia con dulzura

- Siempre - Willow abrazó a su novia por detrás, mientras ambas reían

- Oigan, puedo comer en mi cuarto si desean algo de tiempo a solas - Bromeó Dawn al entrar en la cocina

- Buen día dormilona - Saludó Tara enérgicamente mientras Willow se senataba nuevamene

- ¿Como te sientes hoy? - Pregunto la pelirroja amablemente

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Contestó la joven algo confundida

- Es que ayer te veías algo... desanimada - Comentó con algo de preocupación

- ¿De veras? Supongo que estaba algo cansada, ya sabes: ser adolescente, secundaria, ese tipo de cosas" Dawn divago despreocupada

- He estado ahí - Admitió Willow en respuesta - Pero

- Como sea, hoy estoy libre, asi que descansaré. No se preocupen, todo esta bien bien, de veras" Aseguró Dawn vivazmente

- De acuerdo, suficiente pesismismo - Intervino Tara - Tiempo de un saludable y brillante desayuno

Esa mañana el clima era bueno. Un típico día soleado, cielo azul y nubes blancas en Sunnydale. Ya que era sábado, la terrible secundaria mantendría cerrada sus mortales puertas.

Las tres disfrutaron de un buen desayuno, como siempre. Tara y Willow se esforzaban por dar lo mejor de sí y cuidar de Dawn desde hacia tiempo. No había sido fácil para ella mantenerse en pie despúes de todo lo ocurrido. Si la muerte de su madre no había sido suficiente, además tuvo que enfrentar la muerte de su hermana, quién dió la vida por la suya. Su vida entera se desmorono en un instante. Sin mencionar todo el asunto de la Llave mística, aunque eso ya no le importaba. Producto de una fuerza magica o lo que fuera, ella seguía siendo Dawn, y eso era suficiente.

Tras acabar el desayuno la joven se dirigiño a su habitación. Una vez allí, cerró la puerta cuidadosamente y frente al espejo levanto su camisa para observar un moretón cerca de su hombro. Parecía ser un golpe muy fuerte para haberla dejado así.

- Genial - Se quejó Dawn suspirando - Justo lo que faltaba. Supongo que mangas largas seran suficientes para cubrirlo. Esta algo fresco afuera, así que no llamaré la atención.

Su mirada se quedo fija en el espejo, mientras se sumía profundamente en sus pensamientos. Por un largo tiempo habia estado evadiendo lacuestión, pretendiendo que nada ocurría e intentando continuar como si todo fuese normal. Pero ahora era demasiado tarde, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos mientras se daba cuenta.

- ¿Por que yo?

Susurro debilmente, ahogada su voz por la pena. No quería semejante responsabilidad, no quería esa vida. Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía perturbadoramente bien, ese poder era suyo ahora. No podía negar la placentera sensacion que producía. Y al mismo tiempo significaba una enorme responsabilidad, y eso lo tenía por sabido. Ser la hermana de la Cazadora te ayuda a conocer una o dos cosas acerca del deber.

Pero ¿eso significaba que ahora tenía que jugar ese papel? ¿Llevar una vida plagada de peligros? Era mas de lo que podía soportar. El poder y lo que podía hacer con el era seductor. Siempre había querido acompañar a los demas en sus patrullas y ayudarlos a combatir el mal, así que... pero por otro lado ese poder le había decidido un destino, y significaba una carga. Pero no había escapatoria, estaba atrapada y lo sabía. No podía pretender que nada pasaba, su destino estaba decidido.

No podía volver la espalda al deber, no podía ignorar a quienes necesitaban su ayuda, menos al destino del mundo.

- Y solo tengo 16 - Exclamo frustrada

Y así era, aún era muy joven. Pero ni tan joven como... Su mente recordó ese momento hace 6 años cuando se habían mudado a Sunnydale.

_La familia SUmmers dejo Los Angeles tras un "pequeño" incidente en la secundaria de Buffy con los "asbestos". Así que viniero al apacible Sunnydale._

_Dawn recordó cuan molesta estaba con Buffy y la culpaba por todo lo ocurrido._

_- ¿No es lindo niñas? - Joyce habló animada una vez que se instalaron en la casa - Es un tranquilo y amigable pueblo. Se puede respirar aire puro, no hay ese exasperante tráfico, ni el constante ruido_

_- Ni diversión - Reunfuño Dawn_

_- Debes darle una oportunidad cariño. Aún no has empezado la escuela, seguro que sera grandioso. Tendrás muchos nuevos amigos"_

_- Si, y seré conocida como la pequeña piromana - Respondió irritada y se esfumó_

_- ¡Dawn! - La reprendió su madre_

_- Está bien mama. Dejala - Intervino Buffy _

_Dawn estaba encerrada en su cuarto increiblemente enfurecida. No podia tragarse la actitud de su madre. Habían dejado su hogar atrás como si nada, y todo era culpa de Buffy_

_- ¿Dawn, estas ahí? - Llamó su hermana mayor detrás de la puerta_

_- Vete_

_- Dawn, dejame entrar. Por favor - Buffy pidió gentilmente_

_- Bien - La pequeña abrio la puerta con cara de pocos amigos y se lanzo sobre la cama_

_Buffy se sentó a su lado en silencio durante un momento, con la mirada baja_

_Dawn estaba mas que molesta así que dijo hostilmente - ¿Vas a quedarte todo el día ahí o que?_

_- Lo siento Dawni- Buffy la interrumpió - Siento haberlas arrastrado en esto. Todo se ha ido a... todo esta arruinado - Hablo con su voz quebrada, a punto de llorar - ¿Por que tenía que ser yo? - Preguntó frustrada - Yo no pedí esto_

_Dawn comenzó a sentirse algo apenada, era cierto que todo era culpa de Buffy, pero no era como si lo estuviese disfrutando precisamente - Buffy... sé que no quisiste causar esto, supongo, pero... yo estoy enojada tambien... - Conestó sintiéndose profundamente incomoda_

_- Si, es cierto. Pero creeme Dawn, yo no quería esto, solo vino a mi de repente. No se por qué_

_- ¿De que estas hablando? - Pregunto confundida la joven_

_- Nada, lo siento - Buffy secó sus lágrimas - Solo estoy un poco... no es nada. Es verdad, no tengo ningun derecho de pedirte nada ahora, no después de todos los problemas que te cause a ti y a mama, lo siento - Buffy se retiró mientras dejaba escapar sus lágrimas_

Ahora entendía lo que su hermana debió sufrir. Despues de todo ella era solo una joven de 16 años. Y peor, se encontraba en un lugar extraño, completamente sola, sin nadie que supiera su secreto ni lo que le ocurría, sin nadie que pudiera ayudarla.

Así que, si ella pudo ahora era su turno. Aunque claro, era fácil decirlo. Requeriría mas que un breve momento de confianza para aguantar esto.

-Dawni, Tara y yo iremos a la Caja Mágica ¿quieres acompañarnos? - Willow habló desde las escaleras

Dawn de repente regreso a la realidad al escuchar a la bruja. Respondió algo confusa - Heeee... ustedes vallan... tengo...tengo algo de tarea que hacer, así que tal vez las alcance luego si termino - Intento sonar normal, pero en ese momento le costaba hablar

- ¿Segura? Podemos hacerla juntas mas tarde - Insistió Willow, intentando esconder su preocupacion

- No, esta bien, en serio. Las veo mas tarde - Se negó Dawn nuevamente

- Vamos Will - La llamo Tara con una sonrisa amable - Esta bien, tal vez solo quiere algo de tiempo a solas. Todos lo necesitams alguna vez -

- Si, es solo que... Algo le esta preocupando ultimamente. Mi sentido de bruja me esta molestando a cada momento -

- No, eso es intuición femenina - Rió Tara - Estará bien, hablaremos con ella en la noche, de acuerdo?

- Si - Willow respondio insegura - Si tu lo dices - Se resigno - No se que haría sin ti - Admitió agradecida

- Mejor no lo averiguemos - Bromeo la rubia y la beso brevemente

Ambas brujas dejaron la casay se dirigieron a la tienda de magia, la cual era ademas el cuartel secreto de la Pandilla Scooby. Se encontrarían allí para discutir ciertos problemas. La sitaucion era complicada y a cada momento mas peligrosa. No podía continuar asi, pero ¿cual era la solucion?

Tras la destruccion del Buffy-bot las cosas se habían pueso en alerta roja. Era solo cuestion de tiempo antes de que los demonios se dieran cuenta que la Cazadora se había ido definitivamente.

- Hey, si son mis dos Wiccas favoritas" Las recibió Xander animadamente - ¿Y donde esta la pequeña destructora?

- Se quedó en casa, tenía algo de tarea que hacer - Respondio Tara

- Aja, concentrándose en el estudio. Algo inusual para una Summers - Bromeó - Pero probablemente sea lo mejor - Admitió algo nervioso

Un momento después el grupo estaba reunido. Anya, Xander, Willo y Tara estaban en un extrañamente incomodo silencio. Ninguno sabía que decir despues, aunque sabían que este momento llegaría.

- Entonces - Hablo Xander - Eso es todo. Al menos eso es lo que están pensando - Dijo con cierto disgusto al conocer la posición de las demás en el asunto - Saben, tal vez es por que soy el único hombre aquí que no lo entiendo

- ¿Y que propones hacer Xander? - Willow inquirió algo irritada - ¿Que podemos hacer? En serio, dime. Las cosas son cada vez mas dificiles, si seguimos así alguno acabara muerto - Agrego frustrada

- Creo que siempre aceptamos esa posibilidad Will. Todo el asunto de fiesta nocturna en el cementerio nunca fue una actividad familiar - Contestó con ironía

- Pero ahora es diferente - Intervino Tara - Buffy no esta con nosotros, no tenemos la fuerza para hacer esto solos

- Buffy no estuvo aqui el ultimo verano de la escuela, pero nos las arreglamos para sobrevivir. Yo, tu Willow, Oz, incluso Cordelia! Y eramos aun mas inexpertos y descuidados - Xander recordó al grupo, esperando que recapaciten

- Pero esto no se trata de de jugar a liquidar a nuevos vampiros mientras estan cubiertos hasta la mitad de tierra - Anya hablo esta vez - Xander, no podemos pelear contra demonios ni monstruos, no se trata de ser valiente o heroico. Tenemos que ser realistas

- De acuerdo, seamos realistas entonces. Vivimos sobre la Boca del Infierno, y somos los únicos que realmente lo entienden. Tal como lo veo tenemos dos opciones, dejar todo como esta, continuar nuestras vidas y fingir que nada malo sucede, que no sabemos qué hay alli afuera, y esperar comodos hasta que el nuevo apocalipsis nos caiga encima; o podemos intentar resistir

Las palabras de Xander eran duras, pero tenía razon. No podían simplemente renunciar y dejar todo a la suerte. Una vez que se sabe que clase de peligros rondan afuera no puede pretenderse que todo es normal de nuevo, y lo sabían.

- Es verdad, pero la realidad es que no podemos hacer demasiado - Willow advirtió - Necesitamos mas poder, de lo contrario no lograremos hacer ninguna diferencia - Se quejo frustrada - Tal vez, tal vez podriamos encontrar algun hechizo anti demonios, algo que los aleje, o los asuste, o les de dolor de estómago... podemos conseguir algo de tiempo así... podemos conjurar una imágen de Buffy para que engañe a los vampiros y no sepan que no está aquí, o tal vez... tal vez... - Entró en su modo de balbuceo ininterrumpido

- Willow - Tara la calmó - Esta bien, lo resolveremos - Consolo a su novia. Tara no lo decía, pero tenía una secreta preocupación acerca del poder de Willow. No quería exponerla a una esfuerzo mayor o sería peligroso.

- ¿Que hay de una nueva Cazadora? - Se le ocurrio a Anya - Es decir ¿donde esta la nueva?

Willow bajo un poco su vista mientras pensaba que decir. Era una cuestion delicada

- Giles dice que el Consejo no a encontrado a ninguna nueva entre las Potenciales. Creemos que es probable que no exista una nueva - Revelo decepcionada

- ¿Qúe estas diciendo Will? - Xander pregunto sorprendido

- Cuando Buffy murió aquella vez contra el Maetro una nueva Cazadora fue llamada - Comenzo a explicar su teoria - Entonces Buffy regreso, cortesía de Xander, dando como resultado la existencia de dos Cazadoras. Pero, aunque Buffy y Kendra eran ambas la Cazadora, Kendra era la nueva elegida, por así decirlo. Cuando murió, Faith se convirtió en la nueva Cazadora - Willow se detuvo un momento para tomar aire - Lo que estoy diciendo es que la muerte de Buffy no activaría una nueva Cazadora, por que ella no debería haber estado viva en principio. La línea de sucesión ya no le pertenecía

El grupo se quedo en silencio unos momentos procesando la informacion. No habian pensado esa posibilidad, pero tenía sentido. Buffy ya habia muerto una vez, la rueda de la Cazadora había continuado girando desde esa vez.

- Así que dices que solo nos queda Faith - Xander pregunto confundido - ¿O que debemos matar a Faith? - Bromeo nerviosamente intentando liberar la tension

- No, digo que no podemos contar con la Cazadora - Concluyo la pelirroja - Además, nadie puede reemplazar a Buffy - Dejo caer su cuerpo sobre la mesa con pesimismo

- Asi parece. Digo, de todas maneras piensalo. Aun si tuvieramos una nueva Cazadora ¿que haríamos? - Xander admitió desanimado - "Hola nueva Cazadora, somos tu nuevo equipo, te ayudaremos a destruir demonios, yo se arreglar ventanas" El squipo tenia sentido cuando Buff estaba aqui, sin ella... Aun si hubiese una nueva quizá ni siquiera querría un equipo

Lo que Xander decía tenía su sentido. Eran los amigos de la cazadora, no los protagonistas, en especial él.

- Parece que estamos perdidos - Anya admitio con franqueza - Siempre solía correr cuando un Apocalipsis estaba cerca... Ser humano es estúpido - Se quejo

- An, no hay un Apocalipsis - Xander la consolo - Por ahora al menos

- ¿Oigan, esto esta abierto o que? - Llamo una voz desconocida atrayendo la atencion del grupo

Un joven habia entrado en la tienda sin que lo notaran. Estaban tan absortos en sus pensamientos que no habían oido la puerta de entrada

- Así es, estamos ansiosos de recibir su dinero - Anya exclamo entusiasta. Xander solo se econgio de hombros ante las miradas de sorpresa de Willow y Tara por la falta de modales de su novia - ¿Qué es lo que busca querido cliente?

El extraño le dirigió una pequeña expresión divertida. El resto del grupo lo observo unos momentos, nunca lo habían visto en la tienda, y no parecía ser de por allí. Tenía el cabello enmarañado, de color rubio oscuro, usaba lentes oscuros y una cicatriz recorria su rostro. Llevaba una especie de chaleco sin mangas oscuro, pantalones negros y botas.

Les insipró una extraña sensación, se veía algo sospechoso.

- Solo estos elementos - Respondio en una voz aspera y le entrego a Anya un pequeño trozo de papel

- Veamos... esencia de ajo, extracto de savia... de acuerdo, ya se los traigo - Agrego Anya con una voz entusiasta y desapareció en el sótano

- Parece un pueblo tranquilo - Hablo el extraño sin dirigir su mirada a nadie, solo observaba articulos diversos, aunque era dificil decir qué, puesto que sus ojos no se distinguían detras de las gafas - Aunque he escuchado que de noche se pone algo mas...interesante - Declaro con una breve sonrisa

- Pues, algo - Willow contesto incómoda, no estaba segura de que estubiera hablando con ella, pero decidió decir algo - Es mas complicado de lo que parece - Intento explicar

- Oh, lo siento. Parece que estan en una reunión o algo así - Se disculpó aunque sin mostrar importancia

- No, descuida. Estabamos atorados de todos modos

- Dandole vueltas al asunto no? - Dedujo el extraño mientras miraba un frasco

- Si - La pelirroja contesto indecisa

- Pasándo el tiempo en una tiena de magia, eso es algo que no ves normalmente - Agrego desinteresadamente - ¿Son algo asi como un club supernatural? - Pregunto, recordandole a las brujas (y a Xander) la falta de consideración de Anya

- Disculpa ¿quien dices que eres? - A Xander no le simpatizaba demasiado el extraño, le desagradaba para ser mas exactos

- Solo estoy de paso - El joven contesto indiferente

Anya regresó con una bolsa - Bien, aquí esta todo. Ahora puedes pagarme - Dijo con emtusiasmo

- ¿Conseguiste todo? - Pregunto sin mucha importancia

- Asi es. Aunque estos no eran elementos mágicos, mas bien químicos - Comento Anya - Uno podría decir que estas pensando en cazar vampiros o algo por el estilo - Añadió con naturalidad

- Si, podría decirse - Contestó tranquilamente y pago por sus artículos - Gracias, hasta otra - Se despidio y salio de la tienda

- Miren, dinero - Anya mostro sus billetes feliz. Los demas se quedaron mirandola boquiabiertos - ¿Qué?

- ¿Que acabas de decirle a ese tipo?

- ¿Que, acerca de la química? Bueno, es que no eran elementos magicos precisamente. Pero esta bien, mientras reciba dinero. Tal vez debería ver esto desde otro ángulo, expandir el mercado

- Creo que se refiere a la parte de cazar vampiros - Sugirió Tara

- Ha, eso. Bueno, esa clase de materiales pueden usarse para forjar instrumentos contra vampiros. Ya saben, ajo, savia, sulfure y otras cosas - Anya explico naturalmente

- Entonces, veamos: Un extraño sujeto con una actitud sospechosa, declarando que solo esta "de paso" por el pequeño infierno sobre la tierra, entra a una tienda de magia, presten atencion, compra algunas cosas anti vampiros y se esfuma. Jmmm, me arriesgaré a decir que no planea cocinar unas galletas - Xander hizo uso de su típico sentido del humor

- Entonces... ¿deberíamos buscarlo? - Willow consulto

- ¡Eso es! Necesitamos un asesino de demonios, ese tipo parecia uno. Problema resuelta - Concluyó Anya

- Wow, alto ahí chicas. Por lo que sabemos ese sujeto podría ser solo un sujeto raro, o inlcuso un demonio - Avisó Xander - Deberíamos pensar esto un poco mas

- Por ahora parece nuestr mejor opción, ademas no se sentía como alguien malvado - Tara acordo con las demás - Pero deberíamos ser cuidadosas igualmente - Acordó con Xander

- Entonces... patrullar esta noche. Si es un caza vampiros o algo es probable que demos con el en la noche - Las palabras de Willow tenían sentido

* * *

Dawn estaba en verdad asombrada. El golpe apenas se veía en su piel, solo quedaba una pequeña marca. Y solo una hora había pasado

- Supongo que esta incluido en el paquete, esta super curacion - Se dijo a si misma mientras admiraba su piel - Genial - Exclamo satisfecha

La joven recordo lo sucedido la anterior noche. La presión de su "nuevo yo" estaba afectándola mas de lo que creía y comenzaba a pesarle. No quería decirselo a nadie, por que una vez que lo hiciera no habría vuela atrás.

_Escapo de su hogar pasada la medianoche, sin que Willow in Taralo notaran, a traves de la ventana de su habitación._

_- Pan comido - Exclamo una vez que aterrizo tranquilamente en el suelo_

_Rapidamente se alejo, dirigiéndose al cementerio._

_La luna brillaba intensamente, permitiendo leer la inscripcion en la lápida._

_- "Buffy Summers. Amada hermana - devota amiga. Salvo el mundo, mucho_

_Aquella roca era todo lo que quedaba de su hermana. La misma que salvo el mundo una y otra vez, la poderosa Cazadora, la amada hermana y amiga, su ejemplo._

_"Te amo Dawn, siempre te amare" Las últimas palabras de Buffy resonaban en su cabeza. Dawn estaba temblando levemente_

_- Si ¿y donde estas ahora Buffy, he? - Grito a la tumba - El mundo está a salvo, claro. Siempre es acerca del mundo, la lucha contra el mal, la muerte! ¿Pero para eso esta la Cazadora, verdad? ¿Solo que no hay Cazadora ahora cierto? - Se quejo furiosa - Oh, espera, lo olvidaba. Si la hay, y resulta ser... bueno, aprecias la ironía ¿verdad? ¿Por qué esta pasandome esto, acaso quieres decirme algo? ¿Sabías que esto pasaría?! - Exclamo casi rompiendo en llanto - Por favor Buffy, dime que tengo que hacer. Te necesito - Cayo de rodillas mientras las lagrimas caían de sus ojos_

_Dawn se quedo alli inmóvil, intentando despejar su cabeza. Acababa de gritarle a la tuma de su hermana, como si resolviera algo_

_- Bien hecho - Se dijo avergonzada - Aun siendo la pequeña y llorona Dawni... Buffy se fue, ya no puedes contar con ella - Determino con tristeza_

_Su momento fue interrumpido por un grito agudo que atravezo el silencio. Parecía ser una mujer gritando por auxilio. Dawn rapidamente se dirijio en la dirección, aun sin darse cuenta de que iba a hacer._

_Un grupo de individuos estaba reunido entre un grupo de tumbas. Se reían ruidosamente mientras se burlaban de una mujer tendida en el suelo aterrorizada._

_Uno de ellos, un hombre de cabello oscuro y ropa de cuero, aparentemente el lider, se acerco a la indefensa - No te preocupes cariño, pronto estarás muerta - Se rió macabramente y luego se volvio a los demas - ¿Se dieron cuenta? - Pregunto con satisfacción - Tres seguidas, y aun no hay señales de la Cazadora - Exclamó_

_- Oí que esta muerta - Hablo uno de ellos sentado en el suelo - Cortada en pedazos por un demoño con cuernos, o algo así - Les dijo a los demás_

_- ¿Que? ¿Como carajo no habías dicho nada hasta ahora? - La única mujer del grupo exclamo_

_- No sabía que fuera verdad - Se disculpo apenado - Creí que era un rumor y quería mantener la buena racha. Ya saben, escuchas que la Cazadora se ha ido, entonces te burlas y presumes y bam! Aparece detrás tuyo y te clava una estaca directo en el corazón - Explico convencido - Es de mala suerte, ¡Ha, ya lo dije, genial! Preparense para las estacas - Se quejo mientras le resto lo miraba_

_- Que idiota supersticioso - Se quejo uno_

_- De todos modos, si es cierto debemos celebrarlo - La mujer sugirió - Y se justo como hacerlo_

_- Si, podríamos ir a ese club donde todos los humanos se reunen en la noche y tener un festín de sangre - Exclamo uno de ellos asioso_

_- Decidido entonces, mañana sera nuestro banquete_

_Dawn que se habia aproximado se escondio detras de una lápida mientras los observaba - Cuatro vampiros_

_- Shhhh, les dije que no lo dijeran en voz alta - Les recordo el vampiro a sus compañeros_

_- Cierra la boca. Casi me arruinas el apetito. Hablando de...- Se volteó hacia la mujer en el suelo, mientras mostraba su verdadero rostro _

_Dawn no lo resistió y se lanzo a la escena y enfrento a los vampiros - ¿Por queno empiezan con el plato principal? - Los desafio - "Guau, esto de las frases desafiantes debe venir incluido" - Penso Dawn_

_Los vampiros la observaron confundidos. Se miraron unos a otros y de a poco comenzaron a reir - Si estas tan apurada a morir podemos darte el gusto - Se prepararon para atacarla_

_- Esperen un momento ¿no es ella? - El vampiro supersticioso los detuvo_

_- ¿Qué? No idiota, ella no es la Cazadora. Es una niña, ademas la Cazadora es rubia ¿cierto? - Preguntó a los demas quienes asintieron en respuesta_

_- Ha, es verdad - Admitió - Pero piensalo ¿por que una niña enfrentaria a un grupo de vampiros? Digo, ni siquiera se ve asustada - Argumento convincentemente, el resto asintio_

_- ¿Por que siempre haces esto? Cada vez que estamos por empezar algo o matar a alguien, siempre empiezas a hablar estupideces - Se quejo el otro vampiro enfadado - Nos haces quedar como un grupo de llorones_

_- Esta bien lo siento, siento querer que no nos maten, siento ser cuidadoso - Se ofendio el vampiro_

_Para cuando habían terminado de discutir, Dawn ya habia puesto a salva a la mujer cautiva - Pensé ue necesitaban algo de privacidad para discutir sus problemas maritales, así que me tomé la molestia de enviar a esa chica a casa - Se burlo de los vampiros llamando su atencion - No se preocupen, le di dinero para le taxi, estoy segura que los volvera a llamar. Tendrán que jugar conmigo por ahora_

_Los vampiros se arrojaron contra Dawn en un intento de matarla. Ella esquivo al lider y lo golpeo con fuerza en el rostro lanzandolo a volar_

_- Ven, se los dije, mala suerte! Ella es la Cazadora_

_- ¿Tu crees? - Lo provoco Dawn_

_- Esperen muchachos - EL vampiro se puso de pie - Parece que tenemos una nueva Cazadora en el pueblo. Deberíamos darle una bienvenida apropiada - Sonrio macabramente_

_- Si, la sangre de una Cazadora, siempre quise probar eso. Debe ser el extasis - Agrego uno de ellos_

_- Ademas, se ve algo inexperta ¿no creen? - Rio el lider - Asi que despues de todo la Cazadora esta muerta, y aquí tenemos a nuestra recien nacida - Se burlo - Acaso esta es tu primera vez preciosa?_

_Dawn se mantuvo calmada. No había esperado que esos vampiros se asustaran de ella en primer lugar "¿Que haría Buffy?" Pensó, la respuesta era una: volverlos cenizas_

_UNo de los vampiros atacó lanzando algunas patadas que Dawn esquivó, otro logro golpearla en el cuerpo haciendola retroceder. Rapidamente se defendio con un par de golpes a la cara del demonio y una patada fuerte al cuerpo._

_- ((Diablos, no tengo una estaca)) - Se quejo mentalmente. NO se había esperado semejante situacion, por lo que no estaba preparada. Eran cuatro contra uno, y pero si ese uno era ella - "de acuerdo, no pierdas la calma. Has visto a Buffy hacer esto cientos de veces"_

_Esquivo a dos de ellos, un tercero la golpeo pero se defendió instananeamente con una patada que hizo al vampiro girar. Atrapo al chupasangre y lo lanzo lejos._

_Rapidamente se reagruparon acorralandola._

_- ((Esto se veia mas facil cuando Buffy lo hacía)) - Se quejo algo nerviosa. No tenía experiencia en combate, se movía por instinto_

_Nuevamente la atacaron, ella golpeo a tres, pero el ultimo golpeo su brazo con un garrote. Dawn aguanto el golpe y estrello al vampiro contra el suelo_

_- ((No puedo hacerlo, mierda)) - Aprovecho el momento para escapar rapidamente dejando atras a los vampiros_

_- Hey, se escapa - Se quejo un vampiro_

_- Dejala, tendremos nuestra diversion en otro momento_

_Dawn regreso a su casa completamente paralizada. Todo sucedio tan rapido que solo ahora se daba cuenta. Habia luchado contra cuatro vampiros. Podría haber muerto, pero eso no parecía preocuparle demasiado. Sentía esa extraña senasción correr por su cuerpo, poseyendola, era poderosa. Diablos, si hasta había hecho esas bromas de Cazadora antes de la lucha._

* * *

Oyó la puerta de entrada. Willow y Tara estaban de vuelta de la tienda. Bajó a saludarlas

- Hola Dawni

- Hola chicas ¿que tal todo? -Pregunto de buen humor

- Perturbante - Respondio Willow antes de lanzarse sobre el sofa

- ¿De veras?

- Bastante - Admitio Tara y se sento junto a la pelirroja - Es complicado

- ¿Cómo? - Pregunto Dawn

- Vivimos en la Boca del Infierno y ya no es divertido - Protesto Willow

- Diemlo a mi. Soy la que esta en la secundaria - Dawn acepto con pesimismo - Pero asi son las cosas, es parte del trabajo ¿verdad? - Dijo instintivamente - Digo... eso diría Buffy

Willow sonrió. Asi era, Buffy diría eso y los hubiese animado - Bien jugado, sabihonda

- Como sea, deberíamos salir esta noche para despejar sus mentes - Sugirio amablemente

- Bueno, suongo que podriamos ir al Bronze. Seguro que Anya y Xander querrán ir - Tara aceptó, aunque sin mucho entusiasmo - ¿Que dices cariño?

- Supongo - Willow respondio apenas

- Vamos muchachas ¿que hay con esa cara? - Dawn trato de animarlas, y de paso a ella misma - Debemos salir, la vida es corta y todas esas tonterías - Exclamo

- Dawn ¿te sientes bien? - Tara rió animada - Está bien, iremos con una sonrisa, cierto cariño?

- De acuerdo - Suspiro Willow

Ya era de noche. El joven que aparecio en la tienda de magia vagaba por el pueblo. Parecia estar buscando algo, o solo hechando un vistazo, hasta que dio con un curioso edificio. Varias personas cirululaban por el lugar - "Bronze" - Leyo el anuncio brillante - Parece divertido

El grupo se reunió en el Bronze, el unico lugar en onda en todo Sunnydale, segun todo ser humano en edad de disfrutar su vida (y algunas otras criaturas). El lugar habia presenciado un historial de batallas supernaturales a lo largo de su historia (desde que Buffy se mudo a Sunnydale para ser mas precisos) y aun asi jamas cerro sus puertas.

Una banda se hallaba tocando en el escenario, algo de musica tranquila. Los Scoobies estaban sentados en una de las mesas como de costumbre, aunque se veían mas desanimados.

- Bien, veo que el mal humor esta de moda - Dawn se quejo con sarcasmo

- Si, desanimado es lo que esta en onda. Deprimido es el nuevo euforico - Bromeo Xander. Como de costumbre, usaba su humor en forma de autocrítica

- Vamos muchachos, somos gente joven y vivaz - Intento recordarles Dawn

- ¿QUien de nosotros creen que morira primero? - Pregunto Anya como si nada

- Bien, se ve que no fue la mejor idea. Voy al baño un momento, no empiezen la fiesta sin mí - Dawn se rindió

- Pobre Dawni, estamos matando la noche - Willow notó - Se suponía que hablaríamos con ella, por que ha estado algo desanimada ultimamente, pero ahora ella nos esta animando, por que nosotros estamos como deprimidos, ven la ironía?

- Creo que lo captamos Will - Dijo Xander

- Deberíamos hacerlo mejor - Sugirió Tara sin mucho entusiasmo

- Si, podriamos llevarla a patrullar con nosotros - Dijo Willow - Despues de todo solo estamo buscando informacion

- ¿Que sucede ahi? - Pregunto Anya

DOs hombres se subieron al escenario y lanzaron de alli al cantante. Uno tomo el microfono, mientras la multitud miraba atenta

- Buenas noches - Comenzo a hablar uno de ellos por el microfono - Lamentamos interrumpir la fiesta, pero teneoms ciertos asuntos que atender

- Vampiros - Notó Xander - ¿Que están haciendo?

- Saben, planeabamos tener una gran masacre aqui esta noche, con todos ustedes invitados, desde luego - Mientras hablaba, otros vampiros cubrían las salidas, encerrando a la mulritud - Ibamos a celebrar que la perra que vive de asesinarnos se ha ido - Exclamo con un tono dramático

- Ya lo saben - Willow advirtio - Saben que no hay Cazadora

- Carajo - Protesto Xander furioso

- ¿Que vamos a hacer? - Pregunto Tara

- NO lo se, hay demasiados. Al menos 8 alli - Willow observo - No podremos atacarlos cuerpo a cuerpo, pero quizás podamos hacer algo

- Pero - Continuo el vampiro - La noche anterior nos topamos con una sorpresa, asi que nuestros planes cambiaron. Así que esto es lo que haremos. Podemos matar a algunos de ustedes, perdón, vamos a matar a algunos de ustedes, pero si nuestra nueva Cazadora muestra su cara aqui, los dejaremos ir. Prometido - Dijo el vampiro a la temblorosa multitud - Algunos de mis muchachos la estan buscando por el pueblo, asi que cuento con que aparezca. Ademas, la Cazadora siempre se aparece cuando hay problemas, verdad? - Rio junto a los demas vampiros

- ¿De que esta hablando? - Se sorprendio Xander - ¿Nueva Cazadora?

- NO lo se, seguro estan jugando - Willow se mostro confusa - Es imposible

- Como sea, estamos atascados aqui. Si podemos hacer algo sera mejor que lo hagamos ahora - Sugirio Xander - ¿Tienes algo en mente Will?

- Si, pero necesitare algunas provisiones, tengo algo aquí, pero no creo que sea suficiente. SI alguno de nosotros pudiese escabullirse... eso es, Dawn, no la veran. Puede escapar por la ventana del baño - Willow creo un buen plan - Hablare con ella - Se concentro - Dawn, escuchame

- ¿Willow, eres tu? - La voz de la pelirroja sonaba en su cabeza

- Si, escucha con cuidado. Hay vampiros aqui, podemos detenerlos pero necesito que busques algunas cosas en la Caja Magica - Willow le explico con detalle lo que necesitaba que consiguiera - ¿Entendido? Bien, entonces ve, usa la ventana. Eres nuestra unica oportunidad

Dawn escucho con atencion todo lo que Willow dijo. Era un buen plan, podia hacerlo. Podia ir a la tienda de magia, conseguir productos de bruja, regresar, darselos a Willow, problema resuelta - Si, es lo mejor - Intento convencerse, pero no pudo. Sabia que era lo que debia hacer, no podia irse esperando que nadie muriera mientras tanto. Sus amigos estaban en peligro justo ahora, necesitaba acutar

- ¿Dawni, entendiste? Dawn? - Willow seguia hablando

- Si, es tiempo de terminar esto, estoy lista - Resolvio con firmeza

- Bien, ya hable con Dawn. Esta en camino a la tienda - Anuncio Willow

- Esta bien, aquí tienes - Anya le extendio a Willow un papel - Es la cuenta por la mercadería, puedes pagare en el transcurso de la semana

- ¿Para que necesitas un vampiro chupando tu sangre cuando la tienes a ella verdad? - Xander bromeo incomodo

- Parece que tenemos una noche larga por delante, asi que podriamos comer un bocadillos - Exclamo el vampiro

- Dawn, aprsurate - Rogo Xander

- Estoy segura que traera todo - Dijo Tara convencida

Para sorpresa de todos Dawn salio del baño, atrayendo la atencion del vampiro abiertamente

- O quiza no - Se retracto la rubia

- ¿Que esta haciendo? - Willow se puso nerviosa

- Bien bien, parece que aqui esta nuestra Cazadora en entrenamiento - Exclamo satisfecho el vampiro - Temia que no te presentaras - Rió malignamente

-¿Que?! - Los Scoobies gritaron al mismo tiempo

- Sabes, siempre me he preguntado algo ¿Esos grandes colmillos son una forma de sobrecompensacion? - Se burlo desafiante

- Por dios, Dawn es la Cazadora - Xander exclamo en shock

- Pero... pero eso... no... es, no... eso no... - Willow comenzo a balbucear incontrolablemente

- Ya escuchaste su frase burlona, eso es suficiente - Xander respondio ruidosamente

- Muchachos deb-beriamos concentrarnos en c-como deshacern-nnos de los vamp-piros - Tara les recordo con un ligero tartamudeo debido a la sorpresa

- Entonces aqui me tienes, deja ir a estas personas.

- Jeje, dejame ver. Tengo una contrapropuesta ¿por que no viens aqui o matare a todos? Esta chica para empezar - El vampiro tomo a una mujer y amenazo con mordersu cuello - ¿No habras pensado en serio que dejariamos ir a todos a salvo? La sangre de una Cazadora debe ser algo especial, pero por buena que sea no nos llenara a todos querida - Se burlo

Dawn estaba acorralada, no podia arriesgar a nadie. Asi que haria lo que el vampiro queria, para su pesar - Dawn escucha - La voz de Willow sono en su mente

Un momento despues una intensa luz cubrio el lugar entero por un momento

- Ahora - La voz de Willow resono por todo el lugar

La joven SUmmers rapidamente ataco a uno de los vampiros que cubrian las salidas. Mientras, Xander y las demas ayudaban a las personas a escapar. Cuando la luz se disipo los ultimos estaban escapando.

Tara atrapó a Willow antes de que cayer aal suelo. Su energia se habia agotado y apenas podia mantenerse en pie. No solo habia conjurado la poderosa luz, sino que se había comunicado telepaticamente con todas las personas del lugar para ayudarlas a escapar.

Cuando los vampiros recuepraron su vista no quedaba nadie en el lugar. Sus pieles estaban algo heridas, pero no demasiado

- Que carajo fue eso?! - Se quejo el vampiro furioso

Dawn y los otros fueron rodeados por los vampiros

- Tu.. tu hiciste esto Cazadora

- ¿Que si lo hice? - Dawn lo desafio

- Bueno, al menos nos quedamos con algunos bocadillos ademas de ti - Señalo a los Scoobies

- Muchachos, lamento todo esto - Dawn se disculpo

- ¿Por que no dijiste nada? - Willow pregunto debil - Podriamos

- De veras, lo siento. NO queria esto, pero... parece que ahora tenemos otros problemas

- No hay problema, tenemos a nuestra pequeña destructora - La alento Xander - Podemos con esto

Mientras alguien observaba desde un rincón, prestando especial atención a Dawn

- ((Esto no es bueno, son demasiados, ademas Willow está debil, Anya y Tara no pueden luchar. No podre protegerlos)) - Penso Dawn con desesperacion - Oye, dejalos ir - Gritó al lider mientras los Scoobies la miraban sorprendidos

- ¿Por que? - Uno de los vampiros cuestiono - Mientras mas sean mejor

- Si, podemos comerlos a todos

- Si alguno pone un solo dedo sobre ellos, pueden estar seguros de que los matare a todos - Dawn respondio con seriedad, haciendo a los vampiros dudar por unos segundos

- Entonces supongo que tendremos que matarte a ti primero - Hablo el lider - Ya muerete

Los vampiros se lanzaron al ataque. Dawn pateo a uno que se aproximo a ellos - Detrás del mostrador, ahora! - Ordeno a sus amigos. Xander rápidamente llevo a Willow en brazos, seguideo de Tara y Anya, mientras Dawn mantenía a raya a los vampiros. Eran 8, y o otro mas sobre el escenario. Sería una dura primera batalla

- Ire a ayudar a Dawn, quedense aqui - Ordeno Xander a las demas

Tacleo a un vampiro haciendolo caer al suelo. Dawn continuaba luchando contra dos de ellos, con una doble patada golpeo a ambos y luego los golpeo varias veces con sus puños.

Otro vampiro la tomo por detras y la lanzo con fuerza, aplastando una de ponerse en pie, pero el lider le dio un duro golpe.

- Te ves menos ruda ahora - Se burlo - Pobre remedo de Cazadora - Le dio una fuerte patada impidiendole levantarse - ¿Por que no sos saltamos esta parte y saltamos directo al evento principal? - Tomo a Dawn del cuello, levantandola en el aire - Miren bien muchachos, este es el único obstáculo entre nosotros y nuestro alimento

Dawn no pudo soltarse, el vampiro estaba por clavar sus colmillos en su cuello. De repente, tras un sordido estallido, la cabeza del vampiro volo y junto a su cuerpo se volvio polvo. Los vampiros se quedaron mirando sorprendidos como su lider se convirtio en una pila de cenizas en un instante.

El sonido habia provenido de un revólver desde una esquina del interior. Un joven estaba sentado en uno de los asientos

- Estaba esperando a que la fiesta se animara antes de unirme, espero que no les moleste amigos - Se levanto y enfundo su arma mientras se acercaba a los demas.

- ¿Y ese quien es? - Se quejo uno de los vampiros

- Quien sabe - Respondio otro

Dawn aprovecho el momento y ataco al vampiro que tenia atrapado a Xander

- Hey, es el tipo que compro en la tienda - Exclamo Anya

- Si, es cierto - Recordo Xander - ¿Estabas ahi desde el principio?

- Podria decirse - Respondio indiferente

- Oh, y no pensaste en, no sé, tal vez ¿ayudarnos antes de que nos maten? - Protesto Xander

- Acabo de hacerlo, no te fijes en los detalles - Se disculpo falsamente - Ademas, queria comprobar algo - Admitio mientras dirigio una mirada de reojo a Dawn

- Bueno, parece que ustedes tienen mucho de que hablar, asi que nos retiramos - Hablo uno de los vampiros mientras caminaba en reversa a la salida

- Hey que haces? Podemos matarlos

- Vamos, esto ya se nos escapo de las manos. Podemos matar algunos humanos en el camino. Ademas, volo la cabeza de Mark, ya no es divertido - Se quejo el vampiro

- Asi que, tu eres la Cazadora - El extraño hablo ignorando a los vampiros - Interesante - Admitio sin mucha importancia

- Xander ¿que esta sucediendo aqui? - Dawn susurro incomoda

- No tengo la menor idea- Pero mejor nos deshacemos de los vampiros

- ¿Asi que esas balas...pueden matarnos? - Pregunto uno de los vampiros rompiendo el silencio - Crei que eso no funcionaba con nosotros ¿Verdad? - Los demas vampiros asintieron

- Esto sigue volviendose mas raro a cada segundo

- Bastante - Willow hablo detras del mostrador

- Bueno, esto esta muy raro ¿vamos a hacer esto o... - Uno de los vampiros hablo

- Tu decides Cazadora - Dijo el joven

- De acuerdo... - Dawn acepto incomoda - Entonces... ¿vuelvanlos cenizas?

- Buena eleccion - Admitio

Los vampiros atacaron una vez mas. Dawn acabo con uno al instante clavandole su estaca, y luego con otro tras darle algunos golpes. El extraño lucho con dos de ellos, esquivando sus ataques con facilidad. Con unas pocas patadas lanzo a uno al suelo, y con su codo golpeo al que tenia detras, dejandolo fuera de combate. Con un corte limpio de cuchillo corto las cabezas de ambos, volviendolos cenizas.

Xander acabo con otro con una estaca. Uno escapo por la salida, los restantes fueron aniquilados.

- Bueno, eso fue divertido - Exclamo Xander entre jadeos, intentando recuperar el aire

- Ciertamente - Acordo el joven

El resto de los Scoobies dejaron su escondite una vez pasado el peligro. Aun no habian dicho nada, estaban consternados por las noticias. Dawn era la nueva Cazadora, y ni habían tenido la menor pista.

Willow se sintio terrible, mas que nada por que sabia lo que les esperaba a Dawn. Una vida de peligros y batallas, y no queria eso para ella, tampoco Tara.

Nadie sabie que decir, hasta que Dawn hablo.

- Siento no haber dicho nada. Estaba... no puedo ni describirlo

- Dawni - Hablo Willow apenada - No te culpes de nada

- Estamos juntos en esto - Dijo Tara

- Si, somos tu equipo ahora - La alento Xander

- Es grandioso, no moriremos aun - Exclamo Anya emocionada

Los Scoobie atraparon a Dawn en un abrazo grupal - Gracias - Aprecio el apoyo de sus amigos

- Bueno, esto ha sido...divertido - Hablo el extraño - No mucho

- Si... ¿y tu eres?

- Solo estoy de paso - Contesto nuevamente

- Hey, podriamos usar tu ayuda. Peleas muy bien - Willow sugirio

- ¿Will, segura que hay vacantes? - Xander bromeo con una leve hostilidad

- ¿Cuanto pagan? - Pregunto el joven

- ¿Una gran satisfaccion por ayudar gente y hacer el bien? - Willow respondio dudosa

- Prefiero el efectivo - Bromeo, pero en un tono distante

- ¿Lo ven? Eso es sentido comun - Exclamo Anya

- ¿Asi que te quedaras en SUnnydale? - Pregunto Dawn con algo de interes

- Quiza, parece prometedor. Puedo encontrar una buena pelea si ando por aqui - Respondio algo misterioso

- Bueno, esto fue un anticipo de la vida diaria en Sunnydale - Comento Anya

- Puedo acostumbrarme - Respondio con una extraña satisfaccion - ¿Crees que puedas con el trabajo Cazadora? - Dirigio la mirada a Dawn, su tono se habia vuelto mas serio repentinamente, aunque no perdia ese dejo de sarcasmo. Se sentía mas hostil

- No te preocupes por eso - Le respondio Dawn con una mirada fija y un tono poco amigable. Aunque estaba algo intimidada por su mirada, quiza fuera la luz, pero sus ojos parecían tener un tono rojizo

- Ese es el espiritu. Aunque no los movimientos - Se burlo sutilmente

- ¿Que estas diciendo? - Respondio desafiante Dawn

- Que será mejor que entrenes cariño, debes estar preparada para la proxima vez que nos encontremos - Declaro con satisfaccion mientras se dirigia a la salida - Nos vemos - Se despidio en un tono burlon, pero algo oscuro y se fue

El extraño los dejo con un mal presentimiento. No esperaban aquella situacion, asi que no respondieron nada. Quiza Dawn habia encontrado a su primer enemigo, no lo sabian todavia.

- Bueno, sera mejor que vayamos a casa - Willow sugirio, aun intranquila

- Si - Acordo Dawn con la mirada perdida

- Deberiamos llamar a Giles mañana - Sugirio Tara

- Es cierto, se pondra...contento, creo - Dijo Willow

- ¿Entonces, necesitare un Vigilante? - Protesto Dawn

- Creo que sera lo mejor cariño - Respondio Willow poniendo una mano sobre su hombro

Asi que, Sunnydale tiene un nuevo protector, pero el camino sera dificil. Las fuerzas del mal siempre estan cerca, especialmente en Sunnydale


	2. Yo Soy

**Yo Soy...**

**_"La Cazadora es la guerrera mistica, destinada a enfrentar las fuerzas del mal y proteger este mundo. Ella es quien hereda los dones, bendecida por Los Poderes. La campeona que defendera este Reino. La Cazadora es valiente, brava, poderosa, y está_**

- Aburrida - Se quejó finalmente Dawn, interrumpiendo su pose de meditación. Aunque el discurso comenzo hace un rato para ya le parecía una eternidad

- Dawn, presta atención, este no es un asunto menor - Un hombre adulto la regaño mientras fruncía el ceño

- Vamos Giles, ya se lo que es una Cazadora. Tuve una por hermana ¿recuerdas? - Se quejó cansada

Por un momento el recuerdo de su anterior Cazadora afectó su mente, pero rápidamente lo dejó de lado - Si, lo tengo muy presente - Respondió en un tono grave - Como el hecho de que no tienes idea del significado de ser la Cazadora - Declaró duramente mientras se ajustaba los lentes

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Replicó con enojo - Claro que lo se

- Claro que no. El hecho de que seas consciente de la verdadera naturaleza de este mundo, no significa que estes lista para lidiar con ella. Ser la Cazadora es un camino que debes transitar para entender su verdadero significado

- Pero Giles, si Buffy

- Tu no eres Buffy - La interrumpió duramente

Dawn contuvo su lengua. Esas palabras la hirieron profundamente; Giles nunca la reconoceria, solo intentaba reemplazar a su querida Buffy con una pobre imitación. Nunca sería capaz de llenar sus zapatos. Eso es lo que Giles creía, lo que seguramente todos pensaban. Y quien sabe, lo mas probable es que tuvieran razon

- Lo sé - Respondio con la voz quebrada la joven, mirando al suelo

Giles se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, pero no intentaba hacerle creer aquello. Todo lo contrario. En el fondo estaba mucho mas preocupado de lo que Dawn podría creer.

- Dawn... - Le habló con gentileza

- No te molestes, lo capto. Ser la Cazadora es importante

Giles dejó escapar una pequeña risa y se sentó a su lado - Si lo es. En verdad lo es - Se quiró los lentes un momento - ¿Estas segura de que no quieres... posponerlo digamos?

Dawn lo miró con asombro y confusión - ¿De que estas hablando?

- Bueno, quiero decir, no es necesario comenzar ahora. Puedes tomarte un tiempo para poner este tema en perspectiva - Le aconsejo con suavidad

- Se ve que me tienes fe Giles - Contestó con decepción la joven - Si no crees que sea capaz

- No quiero ponerte en peligro - La interrumpió, para sorpresa de la muchacha - No deseo esto para ti - Dejó escpar un profundo suspiro y tras un breve silencio, contemplando la nada comenzó a hablar - Durante muchos años formé parte del Consejo, acepté sus valores y reglas como verdad gran parte de mi vida. Sabía que era una Cazadora, cual era su propósito. Eso creía, hasta llegar a este lugar, hasta que conocí a tu hermana - Recordó con una pequeña sonrisa - Desde luego, no era la criatura que mis libros me habían descrito, estaba lejos de la concepción ideal de una Cazadora; era una jóven rebelde, indisciplinada e infantil. Y aun así, allí estaba la mas increíble persona que tuve el placer de conocer. Aunque se suponía que yo la guiase, que le enseñara el camino, al final aprendí de ella mucho mas de lo que jamás pudiera haberle enseñado.

El silencio se poso entre ambos durant unos momentos, Dawn intentaba comprender que era lo que Giles quería decirle, así que decidió rompero el silencio - Ahem... Giles, creo que debes ir al punto - Se burló de su ahora Vigilante

Giles se ajustó sus lentes y continuò - Perder a Buffy fue algo mas allá de lo que alguien debería soportar - Reveló con sinceridad, su voz profunda evidenciaba la magnitud de sus sentimientos - Y no he dejado de pensar que pude haber hecho mas por ella

- Giles, tu no eres responsable - Dawn hablo rapidamente intentando disuadir al hombre, y en verdad lo creía. Si alguien había hecho demasiado por Buffy ese había sido el sin dudas

- No, no es eso - Admitió con tranquilidad - Buffy hizo una elección, sacrificó su vida para proteger lo que mas amó - Dirigió una mirada sincera a la muchacha - Se fue de este mundo de la misma manera que vivió en él, y no lo lamento, siempre hizo lo que en su corazón creyó correcto

- ¿Entonces? - Dawn le miró confundida

- Veo todo en perspectiva desde este punto, todo lo que hemos enfrentado. Todas aquellas desiciones que tomamos, por el bien del mundo, para proteger el balance, para defender el bien. Todo se ve tan... insignificante, indigno, si para ello tenemos que sacrficar todo lo que amamos

La jóven por fin entendió lo que intentaba decirle. Perder a Buffy había sido mas que suficiente, y no quería perder a ninguna otra persona importante, así que intentaba disuadirla sutilmente de admitir su destino.

- Te has vuelto blando Giles - Bromeó Dawn animada, en verdad las palabras del mayor le habían emocionado profundamente

- Así parece ser - Admitió con una suave sonrisa - Sé que esto no cambia nada, solo quería que lo sepas, necesitaba decirlo

- Si, lo entiendo - Reconoció sinceramente. Entendía bien ese sentimiento - Y no te preocupes, prometo escucharte, o al menos fingir bien que lo hago - Bromeó

- Aprecio eso - Rió en respuesta

Willow había llamado a Rupert Giles unos días atras, para comunicarle las "buenas noticias". Al principio el Mentor quedó profundamente conmocionado y sorprendido. Aquello estaba contra todas las posibilidades.  
Era seguro que una nueva Cazadora no sería llamada pese a la muerte de Buffy, y aún mas increíble, Dawn había heredado la esencia de la Cazadora. Tal era la magnitud del evento, en ningun otro tiempo se había registrado un vinculo directo entre una y otra Cazadora, nunca el don había pasado de un familiar a otro, mucho menos entre hermanas.  
Giles estaba en verdad anonadado, no solo por estas consideraciones, sino por el hecho de que estaban hablando de Dawn Summers. Era claro cual sería su deber, pero se sentía mucho mas inclinado a hacer que la joven desistiera de ello.

- Bueno, creo que eso sera todo por hoy - Dijo Giles

- De acuerdo Sr. Mentor - Aceptó complacida la joven

Ambos se encontraban en el cuarto en la parte de atrás de la Caja Mágica, donde Buffy había entrenado. La habitación había sido reacondicionada nuevamente para ser un centro de entrenamiento nuevamente. Desde luego, aquella disposición involucro una discusión con Anya debido a sus quejas de utilizar un valioso espacio para actividades improductivas, como entrenar a la Cazadora para luchar contra las fuerzas del mal y proteger el mundo.  
Como sea, Dawn había comenzado oficialmente su vida como Cazadora. Eso significaba extra responsabilidades

* * *

- Dawni llegaste - La recibió Willow con cariño

- Si, primer clase de "Como ser la Cazadora" terminada - Respondió algo frustrada lanzandose sobre el sillon - Un millón mas por delante

- ¿Y como esta nuestra Cazadora favorita? - Tara entró en la habitación

- Bien, creo - Respondió tranquila, dejando escapar un suspiro

- Dilo una vez mas y te creeré - Bromeó la pelirroja

- No, está bien, en serio - Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa - Solo que es... raro ¿sabes? - Admitió ligeramente incómoda

- ¿Como es eso? - Pregunto Tara confundida

- Bueno, es solo que... Con Giles y todo, es como si - Titubeó unos momentos - No es nada, estoy diciendo tonterías - Se disculpo esperando evitar el tema

- ¿Sientes que estás ocupando el lugar de Buffy? - Preguntó la rubia, aunque mas bien lo estaba afirmando

Dawn se sintió incómoda y algo avergonzada, y solo asintió en silencio, mirando el suelo.

- Dawni - Willow le hablo con suavidad - No es así. Digo, si, tu eres una Cazadora ahora, y es como el mismo trabajo, pero no eres un reemplazo, no para nosotroas, no para Giles, para nadie. Eres nuestra Dawn - Le aseguró mientras sostenía su mano

- Si, pero es... no es solo eso

- Crees que estas ocupando la vida de Buffy, y sientes que no te pertenece - Tara intuyo nuevamente - Sientes como si intentarás convertirte en ella, y eso sería lo mismo que borrar su recuerdo - Las palabras de Tara reflejaron a la perfección aquello que aquejaba a Dawn desde que todo el asunto había comenzado. Dawn sentía como si estubiera intentando convertirse en Buffy, de repente se encontró en el mismo lugar que ella, Giles era su mentor, Willow y los demás eran su equipo y todo giraba en torno a ella ahora.

- Bien bruja super empática, la próxima vez dejame hablar a mi - Dawn intento bromear, pero las palabras de Tara la habían agitado demasiado - ¿Estoy loca verdad? - Levanto la vista con ojos vidriosos, reteniendo las inminentes ía una respuesta, la necesitaba. Algo que le dijera que estaba equivocada

- Dawni, no, es n-normal, en s-serio - Tara respondio arrepentida, sus palabras habían herido a la joven - Estás atravezando u-un proceso difícil, y es n-normal sentirse asi. Se que es demasiado

- Pero escucha, todos estamos contigo - Le recordó Willow - Y puedo entender lo que sientes, pero no es como crees - Le aseguro con determinación - Nunca olvidaremos a Buffy, y nadie tomará su lugar jamás. Por que nadie debe hacerlo, ninguna persona puede llenar los zapatos de otra, por que todos somos únicos. No tienes que tomar el lugar de Buffy, ni ser como ella, solo se tu misma. Nosotros estamos contigo, y pelearemos por ti, no por que seas "nuestra nueva Cazadora", sino por que eres Dawn, nuestra Dawn, y siempre lo seras - Willow dejó en claro - Vez, algunas veces mi parloteo incotrolable puede ser útil - Le sonrió con carió a la joven, al igual que Tara

Las palabras de Willow en verdad habían llegado hasta Dawn, y la joven vió exactamente lo que quería decir. Esto no se trata de Buffy, soy yo. Buffy no era solo la Cazadora, era un aspecto de ella, yo soy mi propia persona. El lugar de Buffy se fue con ella, yo tengo mi propio lugar, y es hora de hacerme cargo de él.

La joven miro a ambas muchachas y mostró una sonrisa confiada - Gracias, tienes razón - Agradeció de corazón abrazandolas

Mientras, Tara observaba a su amada, pensando en las hermosas palabras que había dicho a la joven. Willow era capaz de cautivarla consantemente, aun sin intentarlo. Cuando creía que era imposible amarla mas de lo que ya lo hacía, terminaba por enamorarla aún mas.

- Hey, qué mejor que dos super wiccas cuidando de ti - Bromeo la pelirroja

- Ustedes - Dawn respondió con una sonrisa

* * *

Durante las semanas siguientes Dawn continuó entrenando con Giles, afinando sus habilidades. Mientras los vampiros merodeaban con menor frecuencia, al conocerse las noticias de una nueva Cazadora en el pueblo. De modo que las patrullas fueron fáciles por el momento.  
Mientras, el resto de la pandilla se ocupaba investigando alguna referencia a la particular situación. Giles tenía la sospecha de que había algúna razón oculta, algun propósito detrás de todo esto. Y al menos deseaba encontrar como había sucedido. Pero, no hubo progresos.

- Esto no sirve - Se quejó Xander cerrando con fuerza un gran y polvoriento libre - No vamos a encontrar nada aquí

- Te apoyo - Secundó Willow.

Los Scoobies se hallaban reunidos en la tienda de magia, investigando. Sobre la mesa se hallaban esparcidos una considerable cantida de libros, cuyo volumen haría poco probable poder cargar mas de dos a la vez.

- Giles cree que puede ser importante - Tara recordó con calma - Pero si se supone que es un evento sin antecedentes ¿entonces no se supone que no haya antecedentes? - Suspiró resignada, comenzaban a dolerle los ojos.

- ¿Que se supone que encontremos de todos modos? "Cuando una Cazadora tiene una hermana, y esa hermana se convierte en Cazadora, entonces, significa que..." No apostaría a eso - Protestó el muchacho

- Podría haber una profecía sobre eso - Mencionó Anya - Aunque en mis mil años de vida nunca he escuchado algo así. Creo que Giles solo quiere fastidiarnos - Acotó molesta

- Así que, como está llevando Dawn el asunto - Xander cambió el tema

- Esta...- Willow miro a su novia pensando en que decir exactamente - Bien. Hubo asuntos que resolver, pero creo que finalmente lo ha aceptado. Pero...

- ¿Que?

- Bueno, estoy preocupada - Admitió algo perturbada - Es extraño. Digo, ella es "la elegida" ahora, y tendrá que pelear, y estar en peligro

- Siempre estamos en peligro Will, solo que nos acostumbramos a ello. Pero entiendo lo que dices, es difícil ver a nuestra pequeña Dawn como la jefa mandona - Concordó Xander en broma

- Bastante - Admitió Tara con una sonrisa

Repentinamente Willow recordó algo - Oigan ¿no creen que deberíamos averiguar algo acerca de ese sujeto? - Los demás se quedaron pensativos un momento

- ¿Te refieres a ese cretino en el Bronze? - Xander preguntó con desagrado

- Si. El, bueno, como que amenazó a Dawn ¿verdad? Quizás deberíamos conseguir información, algo

- Podría ser el nuevo Jefe - Anya señaló con tranquilidad. Habían tomado por costumbre señalar como el "Jefe" al gran villano de turno

- Claro que no - Chilló Xander en protesta - Solo era un sujeto cualquiera queriendo parecer misterioso y peligroso; no creo que debamos darle importancia. Una vez que Dawn afine sus habilidades de Cazadora trapeará el suelo con él si se lo encuentra

- Si, creo que tienes razón - Willow admitió no muy segura - Pero me dió escalofrios aquella vez

- Si, a mi tambien - Tara acordó con ella

- ¿Verdad que sí Tar, no viste algo extraño en él? Digo, en su presencia

- Cierto, tu eres la mirona de auras ¿Con que tratamos, un demonio? - Intervino Anya con rudeza

- Para ser honesta n-no pude le-leerlo ni nada, con la s-sopresa que nos dio D-Dawn no estaba muy concentrada - Tartamudeó ligeramente, nerviosa ante las miradas expectantes de sus amigos - Lo s-siento

- No te preocupes cariño, fue una sorpresa para todos - La consoló Willow

- Aunque podría decir que se sentía oscuro, creo. Pero no maligno

Como siempre, los Scoobies continuaban sosteniendo la incesante batalla contra el mal, para defender su pueblo, y con él, el mundo. A pesar de todos los obstáculos y perdidas, continuaban avanzando y enfrentando el peligro, no se rendirían. Pero, en aquellos momentos, una oscura trama estaba tejiendose, un enemigo acechaba desde las sombras. Pronto, la Cazadora sería puesta a prueba.

* * *

Ya era de noche y esta vez, Willow y Xander se unieron a Dawn en su patrulla nocturna. Ambos tenían curiosidad por ver a la joven en acció de costumbre, deambularon por el cementerio, asegurandose que no hubiese vampiros buscaproblemas.

- Valla, nuestra primera mision oficial como el equipo Dawn - Exclamó Xander

- Si, un gran evento - Lo apoyó Willow

- No exageren - Los calmó Dawn, halagada

- Pero tu lo haces nuevo, es exciante. Es como si fueramos estudiantes de secundario otra vez - Willow rió con emoción

- Si! Combatir extrañas criaturas y estar cerca de una muerte horrible cada dia, dulces recuerdos de juventud - La apoyó Xander con nostalgia

- Se han vuelto un par de ancianos - Se burló Dawn

- Hey - Se quejó Willow, pretendiendo haber sido ofendida - Es solo que... todo cambia, pero al mismo tiempo nada lo hace

- Si, se como se siente - Con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, Xander acordó con su amiga - Aún estamos aquí. Tu y yo Will, por siempre

- Y para siempre - Sonrió la pelirroja

- Oigan tórtolos. Parece que tenemos una tumba en trabajo de parto, allí - Dawn señalo un vampiro que estaba abriendose paso a través de la tierra - Demosle una bienvenida

EL vampiro salió de la tierra completamente, ligeramente confundido. Antes de poder reaccionar, Dawn se acercó a él, y con facilidad clavo la estaca en su corazón, volviendolo polvo instantaneamente.

- Uhh, tenemos un nuevo record - La felicitó la bruja

- Buenos reflejos Dawn, veo que has estado observandome - Bromeó Xander

- No exageren

La ronda nocturna había terminado, Dawn acabo con al menos diez vampiros sin demasiados problemas. Aun asi, debía entrenar mas.

Abandonaron el cementerio, y entraron por una calle estrecha. Por aquellas horas las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas.

- Se vuelve aburrido despues de un rato - Se quejó la Cazadora

- Esperemos que se mantenga aburrido por un largo tiempo - Deseó Willow - Solo unos pocos vampiros y nada mas

Xander dejó escapar una extraña carcajada y sacudió su cabeza. Ambas lo miraron con intriga - Esto se ha vuelto normal ¿Verdad? Creo que existió un tiempo en el que hubiesemos deseado que no existiera nada de esto, no vampiros, no demonios. Ahora solo esperamos que sean unos pocos - Notó con un ligero sarcasmo

- Si, es como son las cosas. No recuerdo cuando se volvió natural, pero así es - Willow aceptó, con una mezcla de lamento y determinación

Para ese entonces, el mundo real era muy distinto al de hace años atras. Para ellos era el modo en que eran las cosas. Era inútil pretender que eso cambiase, su papel en el mundo y sus vidas habían cambiado hace mucho. Lo supernatural había dejado de serlo, y lo que otrora era extraño era familiar.

- Supongo que sí - Finalizó Xander - Bien, aquí es donde nos separamos

Estaban por despedirse, cuando una extraña sensación asalto a Dawn. Algo los acechaba desde las sombras

- ¿Quien esta ahí? - Dawn exigió respuesta dando un paso al frente, poniendo a sus amigos detrás

- Cazadora - Gruñió una voz inhumana

Desde cada rincón comenzaron a brillar unas pequeñas luces verdes. Al aproximarse a las luces de las calles, se tornaron en pares de ojos, pertenecientes a unas grotescas criaturas humanoides, que rodearon al grupo. Parecían alguna clase de demonio, sus cuerpos estaban retorcidos hacia adelante, tanto que sus mandibulas casi raspaban el suelo. Poseían largos brazos, y su putrefacto cuerpo estaba cubierto de vendas y harapos.

- ¿Que diablos son esas cosas? - Dawn dió un paso hacia atrás, temerosa

- Lo averiguaremos después, ahora debemos salir de aquí - Ordeno Xander

- Nos estan acorralando - Notó Willow - Debemos pasar sobre uno de ellos para escapar

- Dejenmelo a mi -

Dawn se abalanzo sobre el mas próximo, a pesar de los gritos de advertencia de sus amigos. La criatura atacó con sus garras, pero la joven la esquivó y con un golpe estrellos su cabeza contra el suelo, derrotándolo aparentemente. Sin embargo el cuerpo de la criatura se retorció hacia adelante quedando en posición de ataque nuevamente, era mucho mas flexible de lo que aparentaba. Dawn giró hacia atrás evadiendo el siguiente ataque.

- Son duros - Se quejó la Cazadora. Estaba mas nerviosa de lo que parecía, si apenas podía con uno no tenia oportunidad contra todos. Y cada vez se acercaban mas, debían escapar, o si no...

- DISOLVO!

Willow recitó el encantamiento rápidamente. Una poderosa esfera de energía azul voló en dirección al monstruo, lanzandolo varios metros atras, arrancando uno de sus brazos y dañando severamente su cuerpo, que dejó escapar un líquido viscoso.

Los tres corrieron rapidamente tomando ventaja, derecho por la calle hasta doblar una esquina. Los monstruos corrían detrás de ellos, pero de repente algo se interpuso en su camino.  
Los Scoobies se detuvieron al notar que estaban a salvo.

- ¿Will, estás bien? - Xande revisó a su amiga

- Si, aunque debí poner un extra de poder para ese hechizo - Respondió algo agitada

- Ya no nos siguen ¿por qué? - Dawn vigilaba confundida

- Propongo que no esperemos a averiguarlo

- Vamonos - Willow habló y continuaron moviendose

* * *

Las dos criaturas restantes se retiraron, el resto yacía en el suelo mientras sus cuerpos terminaban de consumirs, dejando en su lugar una masa putrefacta.

- Eso es todo - Declaró una voz con calma, dejando escapar un suspiro - Buenos movimientos por cierto - Era una voz masculina

Dos individuos se encontraban de pie tranquilamente, entre los cuerpos restantes. Uno de ellos encendió un cigarillo con calma, y luego le dio una larga probada.

- Cuando has estado tanto aquí aprendes un truco o dos - Conversó el otro hombre, con una ligera indiferencia mientras exhalaba el humo

- Si, pero tú eres nuevo - Habló el otro, ligeramente burlón - Bueno, entiendes a que me refiero

El otro no dijo nada y continuó fumando con tranquilidad

- No intentaba ofenderte - Se disculpo sin intención - Pero debo admitir que estoy sorprendido, y no es algo que pueda decir usualmente

- Que afortunado de mí

- Bueno, la diversión se termino. Les arruinamos la fiesta - Habló el mas joven con cierta satisfacción

- Si... Oh, maldita sea! Tengo esa porquería en toda mi bota - Se quejó pataleando - Estúpidos cadaveres

- Por cierto ¿que asuntos te traen aquí? - Pregunto el joven ignorando sus quejas

- ¿Y debería decirtelo a ti? ¿Quien diablos eres tu por cierto?

- Solo estoy de paso, no te aflijas. Nos vemos viejo - Se despidió con una breve sonrisa

- Lo que digas camarada - Contestó irritado y se alejó

* * *

- Lo que describes no es una especie particular de demonio - Explicó Giles

- Si, es ese, bueno, algo así - Aseguró Dawn señalando una de las ilustraciones del libro

- Eso creí. Usualmente son referidos como Carroñeros, o Necrófagos. Como dije, son designaciones genericas, no son una raza de demonios. Son cuerpos, reanimados a traves del uso de esencia demoníaca

- ¿Como Zombies?

- Tecnicamente... si, puedes decir que si - Giles creyó mejor no perder tiempo en la distinción - Pueden aparecer en distintas formas. El tipo que describes parece ser particularmente feroz y salvage

- Dímelo a mi

- Es posible que eso se deba a la energia de la Boca Infernal - Dedujo su mentor

- Además eran un montón

Un breve silencio se apoderó de la atmosfera. Dawn tenía su vista posada en la nada, perdida en sus pensamientos. Giles podía notar que algo preocupaba a su Cazadora.

- ¿Que estás pensando? - Le pregunto simplemente

- Es... no es nada - Dudó unos momentos - Es que, ayer, no pude hacer nada. Nos estaban rodeando, y no fui capaz de hacer nada para detenerlos

- Xander me contó que luchaste con valor - Giles intentó animarla

- Gran cosa, solo pateé a uno en la caneza, y ni siquiera le hice daño - Recordó con verguenza - Si no hubiese sido por Willow, es posible que hubiesemos... - La puerta se abrió interrumpiéndola

- Siento interrumpir la conversación Maestro - Padawan - Bromeó, notando el tenso ambiente - ¿Tenemos noticias?

- Mjm, si - Giles respondió aun distraido - No mucho, a decir verdad. Estas criaturas fueron claramente invocadas

- ¿Invocadas? - Dawn indagó con interes - No me dijiste eso

- Creí que estaba implícito - Se disculpó - Los Carroñeros no son seres normales, solo existen como resultado de alguna clase de hechizo - Explicó

- Entonces, tenemos una mente maestra destrás - Confirmó Xander

- Diría que si

- Entonces debemos encontrar a quienquiera que este detrá de esto - Dawn resolvió con rapidez, no queriendo quedarse atras - Willow y Tara pueden trabajar en algun hechizo localizador.

- Si, será la mejor manera de proceder - Giles admitió, satisfecho con la astucia de la joven

- Entonces iré a reportarme con las chicas - Xander se retiró

- Terminamos por ahora ¿Verdad? Me voy entonces

- Dawn - La detuvo brevemente Giles - No hiciste nada mal

- Si... - Respondió en un débil suspiro

* * *

- ¿Que estas pensando linda? - Tara se acomodó quedando mas cerca de su novia. Era de noche, y ambas estaban acostadas

- Solo... cosas - Willow respondio con calma

La rubia podia leer a través de ella, y sabía que algo la molestaba, podía verlo en su cara - Dime - La incitó con una pequeña sonrisa

- Lo usual, ya sabes: Demonios, Cazadoras, Dawn, la pandilla...

- ¿Cómo es eso? - Apretó con suavidad su mano

- No lo se... digo, tu sabes, es siempre lo mismo, pero estoy preocupada. No puedo evitarlo

- Si, lo sé, yo tambien lo estoy - Admitió Tara. Aunque en realidad sus preocupaciones eran mas grandes de lo que Willow podía imaginar

- Pero... - Willow volteó quedando de frente a su amante - Un poco de cariñitos siempre mejoran las cosas - Propuso cariñosamente mientras se arrimaba a ella

- Traviesa - Sonrió con placer

* * *

Mientras la noche se volvía cada vez mas oscura, en el bajo mundo de Sunnydale el mal crecía con fuerza. Un poder oscuro había comenzado a actuar.

Bajo tierra se llevaba a cabo un perverso plan.

- La Cazadora no sera problema por ahora - Hablo una voz desde las sombras

- No perderemos tiempo, una vez que obtengamos su sangre todo comenzara - Una siniestra voz resono por las huecas pardes de la caverna

- La treaeremos de vuelta, y la Cazadora no podrá hacer nada para detenernos


End file.
